Missed you
by AllisonStern
Summary: Blake hasn't seen Sun for a few months ever since the dance was over, making her concern that he is really gone. She has been feeling lonely for a while now, and her team failed to try to make her feel better. But did she really stay sad forever?.. [BlackSun OneShot]


**A/N:This is a really short one shot, and this was finished a way long time ago and for some reason never uploaded it. So yeah I said I am doing one shots, well not much of them however. I probably may add a collection full of them while I write other stories. So I hope you guys enjoy it at least.**

* * *

**Missed You..**

Blake remain sat on her bed having legs reach to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them as she went absorbed to her thoughts. Thinking about all the past events, the dock incident, fighting against Roman Torchwick and the white fang, and the dance she had with Sun making her remember how much she that made her feel happy. Sadly, before she regretted on lashing out on him, and will always regret doing so to anyone. Blake couldn't get over it of him being away for a while, asking herself why she is feeling this way to Sun? Now whenever she sees him, a smile would always appear on her face, it was a strange feeling the feline has never felt before and that is something Blake herself is really aware of.

Her team came back from class chatting about boring it was today, Ruby and Yang arguing with Weiss as usual which is now pretty much an everyday thing for Team RWBY. They noticed Blake still here, which made them look worried, not knowing what is really wrong with her. Yang sat on her bed, having her purple optics gazing at her, they did not like seeing her sad and decided to start speaking to her.

''Blake, what is wrong?.. you have been like this for a while now, we are starting to feel worried about you.'' Yang asked still trying to troubleshoot her fellow partner's problem.

''It's nothing Yang.'' Blake answered

Ruby made a frown look ''You haven't been entering class that much recently, and barely even talk to us now, why can't you tell us?''

Blake gave out a sigh ''I said I'm fine, you guys are worrying too much.''

''Blake. Something is clearly wrong with you, every time we return, we would always find you sitting on your bed alone and you think we wouldn't be aware of your troubles?'' Weiss said having her arms folded ''You made a promise to us, that you would ask what is wrong and we can try to help.''

At this point, Blake felt her tears about to drop in any second, managing to hold them and not wanting to cry in front of her team ''Leave me alone..'' Blake demanded as she leaves her bed and rushly leaves her room not wanting to be questioned by her team about her, especially the best she can do is pretend to act she is alright.

''Blake, wait!'' Ruby wanted to help but gave out a sigh and a frown look.

Yang gave out a sigh ''I hope she feels better, it's a struggle for me to see her look this way.''

Ruby nodded ''I know, same for me as well, why can't Blake be happy?''

Weiss shook her head ''And she broke our promise, no matter what, she would always just leave.''

''I think we are just pressuring her to ask what is wrong, we should give her a little more time, she's our friend and does not deserve to be this sad.'' Yang said ''So for now, let her find her own way to feel better.''

''I suppose you're right.'' Weiss replied ''If that is the only way to solve her problem.''

Yang shrugged having a skeptical look on her face ''I guess..''

Blake felt that she can't trust them almost as if she just lashed out on them, and immediately felt afraid of going back to her room. The faunus girl in her perspective already have another feeling that she just betrayed her own team when they were only trying to help, it was too late to tell them as she just continued strolling away getting far from her dorm. She noticed one of Sun's teammates Neptune exiting his room, she immediately walks up to him assuming to know where Sun is at. He immediately noticed her wondering what does she want

'Hey Blake, how are you?'' Neptune asked with a friendly smile and a wave

''Neptune.. do you know where Sun is at?'' Blake asked sounding worried

Neptune paused for a moment, he knew that Blake was looking for him but doesn't know how to explain it. Sun left Vale to bring something that was valuable to him which he never explained it to him, he gave out a deep sigh and shook his head ''No, I haven't seen him for a while, I don't know how can I put it this way but he left Vale for a while, but he left his scroll here which he would've took with him. I am not sure when he is going to come back, sadly.''

Blake felt shocked when he said Sun left Vale, will he ever come back? She made another sigh and nodded ''Okay...'' she said walking away from him.

Neptune realizes that Blake is really worried about him ''I'm sure he will come back soon.''' he said trying to see if that would solve her concern and it didn't.

She continues on walking, afraid that she will never see Sun again, Neptune never gave the reason why his monkey friend left the city, but there has to be a reason. Sun never told her that he was leaving, nor anyone else. Blake barely has a reason to stay happy as much anymore, she know if she runs away again, it would only make her friends worry for her, it would make them feel hurt if she keeps avoiding them like this, giving her feel even more regretted and ashamed about her own self.

''Am I even a good friend anymore?... all that I am doing is just making them feel less helpless when I can't even help my own self.'' she said beginning to doubt her too much feeling too hurt. Blake exits the building and continues to, following the crossroads up ahead having her amber eyes gaze at the night sky. Why was she feeling this way? Ever since in the docks, Sun helped her fight against Torchwick, he also was her mission partner to find where the White Fang is operating at, he was there for her since they both met each other. Sun was able to be trusted enough to keep a secret and was even trusted enough to explain her back story to him. Blake felt much more comfortable with him now after the dance. And now she still feels lonely, and reading books was not helping to forget things nor clear her mind, especially if she can't get her mind off about Sun. Blake sat down in a tree, laying her back on the trunk, having her legs close to her chest and wraps them around once again. gazing back at the sky

''Why am I still having this feeling?... I shouldn't worry too much about anyone I know other than myself, but that has changed for me now.'' Blake felt her heart beat in emotions, still trying to hide her tears even though she can release them at any time. Her name was being called which appears, that the girls are looking for her. There was no point of avoiding them this time, the only way that would work as if she pretend she if alright and ignoring would only hurt them even more and she does not like that. Ruby found her sitting down as they ran towards her.

''Blake, there you are. Please just tell us what is wrong, please...'' Ruby said with a worried tone of her voice wanting to help her faunus friend in any way she can

''I.. I am fine..''

''Blake, are you sure.''

The feline girl nervously gave a nod ''I a-..''

''No you're not! we know you are trying hide from us and it's not going to work this time Blake.'' Yang shouted, being tired of her partner trying to lie to them ''We are only trying to help you Blake.''

''I...'' Blake's tears finally let out as she lays her face on her knees starting whimpering. She never wanted to cry in front her team. Their eyes and now having sad looks upon her faces.

''Poor Blake..'' Ruby said ''Don't cry..''

''Blake, take it easy. Just tell us what's wrong, you can trust.'' Yang crouches next to down and rubs her back

''It's Sun...'' Blake said

''Sun?.. him? Was this why you started acting sad because of him, did he do something wrong?'' Yang asked

Blake shook her head ''No, he never done anything wrong, I haven't seen him in months.. and I was starting to worry about him too much, I... I missed him so much and I'm afraid he won't ever come back again..'' In the worried tone more tears continue to drop down

''Aww, Blake.. I don't think he left Vale for good, maybe has problem he needs to take care of, don't cry Blake, it's okay that you expressed your feelings about him to us, you know you can trust and we'll keep it a secret.'' Yang gave a friendly smile

''Not true!'' Blake hissed at her

''Huh?''

''You all told Team JNPR that I was a faunus, don't act like I never knew that..'' Blake remembered obviously the day where Jaune said that they told them that she is a faunus. She all heard all this thanks to her expert hearing

They all looked down ''Blake, we're sorry, but Team JNPR are your friends to they are able to keep a secret, please we just want you to feel better!'' Ruby shouted not trying to shout in a rude town.

Blake felt bad shouting at her fellow partner ''I am sorry.. I just don't want to speak anymore... it only saddens me and I can't stay happy as much anymore.''

''Blake, I'm sure he'll come back eventually, you are just only assuming it, don't believe that he is gone forever, just clear your head and you won't feel this bad, we just want you to stay happy. You are our friend and we care about you, we don't like seeing you sad Blake.. we only want to help and we're sorry if we are asking for too much.'' Yang said

''You are more than just a member, you are more like a family member to us, and we never abandoned each other, Sun will come eventually return to Beacon and I'm sure he misses you to.'' Weiss said trying to help comfort along with Yang, Ruby.

Blake gave a faint smile ''I am having this feeling, it was something I never felt before...''

Yang smiled ''You just miss someone badly, that's how it is, it's just like something you kept and never want to let go, we all would feel this way to something.'' Yang said ''You're on our friend, you can talk to us about it and we won't tell anyone this we promise.''

''I appreciate you guys trying to make feel better and I am grateful to it... but, thank you for doing your best..'' Blake said, tears still continue to drop.

An airship appears and then slowly started to land. They all looked at the ship wondering who is arriving to Beacon at this hour, the hatch opens seeing a blonde male with a white shirt, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. He appeared to have a tail seeing that he is a faunus, Blake's eyes widen, could it be? She doubt it was him. He noticed Team RWBY from a distance and waves at them

''Hey guys.'' He said greeting them

Blake's eyes widen up ''Sun!?...'' she knew it is him ''Sun!'' she stood up and ran towards him immediately wrapping her arms around him and tears fell as she sobs.

''Blake?..'' Sun's felt surprised, she heard her crying. Sun smiled and wraps his arms around her smiled, rubbing her back ''It's okay, Blake I am here. You really did miss me a lot?''

Blake looked up to to him ''Why did you leave? You never told me you were leaving Vale for a while...'' her eyes slightly lowered

''I had stay in Vacuo for a while since there was a storm there and I had to get something from there as well. I'm sorry for making you worried. I should've told you that I was leaving for a while.'' Sun said

Blake gave a smile ''It's okay..'' she said being glad he returned as tears continue to drop from her amber eyes ''I missed you.''

''It's okay to cry Blake.'' He said deciding to wipe off her tears off her eyes ''I missed you to, I won't leave your sight again., I promise.''

Blake hid her face on his chest , her bow was lowered down underneath his chin which her cat ears is lowering. All the girls were watching from the distance as they all smiled

''I guess Blake has finally found the ray of 'Sun'shine.'' Yang said humorously

Ruby gave a sigh of relief ''I'm glad now Sun showed up just in time to make her feel better. Blake is a good friend to us.''

''I am glad now all this is solved.'' Weiss gave out a yawn ''We should probably gets some rest.''

Yang agreed ''Totally, a long day pretty much made me feel exhausted, come on sis. Blake will catch up.''

Ruby nodded ''Okay, I'm glad she is happy again. Thanks Sun.'' she follows Weiss and Yang

Sun noticed them from the distance seeing that they were leaving. Sun looked down to her ''Blake, I think you're friends are heading back to their room to rest, you should to.'' Sun gave a chuckle

Blake looked back at them and smiled and then directed her optics back at his ''Okay.. I guess I should go. Welcome back Sun.'' she said with a cheerful smile and then releases heading towards her team.

''Thanks Blake, sleep well..'' Sun said waving at her, she done the same and then continues on heading towards her team.

Sun focused his gaze at the moon with a smile kept his face, for a moment we idle to his thoughts but then he heard footsteps as the sound was getting closer. He turned around noticing Blake walking towards him again, she leans close to the blonde giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and then walks away once again without a word. Did she just kissed him? Sun rubbed his cheek as she watched her walk away with a surprised look on his face, his cheeks turned red and and then his smile came back to him. Blake's smile was kept on her face, all thanks to a great no good stowaway.


End file.
